Lessons
by nesswrites
Summary: Levi decides Mikasa needs to learn a thing or two about following the rules.


**Rivamika One/Shot I wrote spontaneously one day. It's a re-upload and I'm trying to get back into FF writing, so if you haven't read this before, I hope you enjoy the smut!**

* * *

"Oi, Ackerman."

Mikasa halted from the voice behind her and turned around to look out for who called her, her hair spinning in synchronization with her scarf. She pushed her hair from her face and squinted in the dark hallway to see who it was. Her eyes came into focus and she took a deep, angry breath in as she saw her Heichou bolting down the hallway after her. He looked angry, really angry. She stuck her chin up in the air, frustrated that this little shrimp would even want to talk to her. Every time she looked at him, she saw him punching and kicking Eren, treating him like a dog and her stomach would churn over.

"What." She said simply, her tone short enough to catch him off guard. He raised an eyebrow at her, stopping in front of her tall body. He looked up at her, a smirk forming on his face as he saw the anger fuming off her skin. She was very challenging.

"Now, that's no way to talk to somebody higher up than you, is it?"

"But you aren't higher up then me, are you?" She snapped back at him, stepping a bit closer to seem bigger and more threatening. If Levi was close to normal, he would have cowered under the teen's glare, but as it was knowledge to most people, Levi wasn't normal. He didn't budge at all; it definitely took a lot more than a punk kid with a brother complex to intimidate him.

"Short jokes, huh? Not the first I've heard"

She said nothing, just glared.

"Keep up the stare Ackerman and I'll have you cleaning until you shit out Windex."

She blinked, moving her shoulders down a bit in defeat. He wasn't bluffing when it came to cleaning and she would rather be out protecting Eren then cleaning the horse shit out of the stables. "Can I help you with something, Heichou?" She finally muttered, her eyes staring into his small ones.

"I needed to go over some of the training stations with you, seeing as you decided to use them without anybody's permission; I figured I'd fill you in on the precautions."

She cleared her throat and shuffled her feet, feeling guilty at being caught. She tended to go out way after curfew, when everybody was asleep and the air was crisp and cold. It was her favorite time of night, so quiet and freeing. It was good for her night vision as well, as she never knew when she'd have to fight titans. She loved being able to fight with no real danger and with Eren safely tucked into bed, she didn't have to worry about him and could focus on her own skill.

"Follow me." His voice rang through her thoughts, his back now towards her. He motioned with his right hand for her to come after him and she had no choice but to oblige, silently walking behind him with her head down. She said nothing as he led her into his office and promptly closed the door behind the both of them. Mikasa looked around the room, never having been in his office. There was a large desk in the middle of the room, filled with papers and pens and everything that made Levi look like he was busy. There was a side table on the left side wall, a lamp and Kleenex box was and on the opposite end laid a huge shelf with various books. Mikasa walked by the shelf, catching the titles of a few books. They were mostly training manuals and educational titan killing novels. Nothing exceptional and she had figured no less. He was so straight edged it made her want to tear her hair out.

"So, you thought nobody was watching, huh?" Levi said, provoking her about her late nights gallivanting. He motioned to the chair in front of his large desk as he sat in the one behind it. She rolled her eyes and took a breath, sitting down in the seat.

"Breaking the curfew is a serious offense, Ackerman. I may have to teach you a thing or two about the rules."

That twisted her gut. She didn't need to follow any rules but her own. And in this case, she got extra training which benefited everybody. She clenched her teeth together, showing her utter distaste for his schoolboy like following. He raised an eyebrow and stood up from his seat, walking to settle behind her chair. She sat, her knees bent and her shoulders high. He put his arms on the back of her seat to hold himself up and pushed his head forward, leaning into her ear.

"You have something to say?" He whispered, pushing her to her limits. He liked pissing her off, it was humorous.

"Screw you." She hissed, her fists clenching at her sides. She could practically feel his smug smile against her cheek and she wanted to punch it right off of his face.

"Didn't I say not to talk down to your superiors? I guess I'll have to teach you discipline as well."

"Bite me."

"Tch tch tch, don't tempt." His voice was suddenly hoarse in her ear and she put her hands on the armrests, clutching them at the change of tension in the air. He snaked a hand up to the back of her head and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back so her chin was in the air. She cried out, not of pain, but of surprise. He bent to her ear again, his nose trailing along the outside of it and he whispered, so so so quietly, "I think I'll bend you into shape."

She had enough and jumped up from the chair, her feet grinding into the floor and she turned to face him, ready to punch his lights out. But she was taken by surprise as he pushed the chair that was in between them out of the way and grabbed her by her arms, pushing her into until she banged into his desk behind her. It hit directly on her ass and she could already feel the bruise forming. His hand gripped her upper arms roughly, his face moving so close to her own. She gasped at his sudden roughness, but shouldn't have been surprised. He was as graceful as he was rough, just like when he killed titans. She couldn't help but admire him…when he didn't piss her off of course.

"Let go of me." She said, hissing when he moved his hand to her hair again, gathering it up in her fingers.

"Discipline is they key here, Ackerman. You're going to have to listen to what I say."

"So what are you going to do? Beat me like you did Eren?"

He shook his head, his grin disappearing. "Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Ackerman. Upset that I got to beat your boyfriend instead of letting you beat him off?"

She winced at the suggestion, angry at her own head for letting it travel to what that would be like.

"Hmmmmm, turned on now, huh? Jerking Eren off must be one of your fantasies?" He could practically smell the change in atmosphere.

"What does this have to do with me sneaking out?" She snapped at him.

"Don't change the subject."

"I was bringing it back to the original subject, _Heichou_." She said, emphasizing his title. He smirked, really liking the way she said his name. It was sweet on her lips.

"Let me ask you something, Ackerman. Have you ever been kissed?"

Her stone-face almost cracked. "I don't have to tell you anything."

He shook his head. "That's where you're wrong." He pulled her hair once more, causing her to bit her lip. "I am the rules here. You need to answer when I ask you something, got it? How else am I supposed to teach you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I want to get inside your little head and figure out what makes you tick. Why you have this harbored lust for somebody like Yeager if he hasn't even kissed you."

"You don't understand anything. You're a humanless soldier."

"Ah, but you're just as humanless as me. That's why you're so interesting. We're alike."

She shook her head. "I'm nothing like you."

"I want to know what fucked you up so bad that you know go on depending on the one person that would rather exterminate all the titans then _fuck_ you." He said, his voice lingering on the word fuck.

She couldn't take it anymore and used all the force in her upper body to shake off his hand and punch him square in the jaw. He stepped back, the jolt of all her force echoed in his skull. _Shit, she's strong._

He put a hand to his jaw, wiggling it back and forth to make sure she hadn't dislocated it. "Did I hit a nerve?" He asked innocently.

But what he said was true, and she knew it. It sadden her, but she had come to terms with the fact that Eren would never really be hers.

She cracked the knuckles on her right hand and charged at Levi again, only this time he was ready. He caught her hand in mid punch and used his right hand to jab her in the stomach. She toppled over, holding her stomach, but recuperated faster than a normal person would and she sent a flying kick into the side of his stomach. She took the time she had and ran over to his side table, picking up the lamp and whipping it at his head. He ducked just in time, wild eyed that she would throw it at him. The lamp crashed onto the floor, the glass from the bulb breaking into a million pieces. He hated the fact that he was going to have to clean that tomorrow. He lunged for her and she was a step ahead, kicking him in the stomach for a second time. His eyes widened at the pain but quickly grabbed her foot, leaving her to balance on just one. He twisted her ankle, causing her to spin with her foot and land directly on her hands and knees. She let out a quiet 'oof' with her landing and cursed herself for letting him get the better of her. She did have a chance to get off the floor as he came behind her, pressing his body into hers from behind. She gasped at the sudden contact, his hands setting fire to her arms as he trailed over them.

"You like it rough, huh?"

She quickly spun around so she lay on her back facing him, his body hovered over her. His lip was bleeding from the punch and she was so caught up in the moment and the feel of him and the heat that she wanted to suck on his bottom lip to clean it up. How sick did that make somebody to want to kiss the person you beat the shit out of?

Levi, on the other hand, had noticed her when she first joined. Her obvious oriental beauty wasn't the only key component for his interest in her. She was the only person, male or female, who could practically match him in speed, skill and strength. It was something he had been without for many years. He just knew from meeting her that she had been through some shit to turn out the way she was, just like he did. She was so caught up in her love for Yeager that she ignored the simple mirror effect between the two of them.

"Do you?" She asked, taking advantage of the situation and thrusting up her lower half to meet his. She didn't like to be on the bottom of anything, especially under him. She wanted control. He practically hissed at her body, not liking the fact that she moved back down and took away the contact between them. So he pressed his body onto hers, practically leaning on her on the floor of his office.

"You have no idea." He whispered, his lips an inch away from hers, and he felt now was as good a time as any. He pressed his lips onto hers without another word. She gasped into his mouth and kept her lips very very still, not kissing him back. He pulled his head away to give her a look and was met the slap of her hand…only to be attacked by her lips again, this time initiated by her.

With a sudden burst of confidence, she took his lips into hers, grabbing the back of his head and pushing him into her. Their lips mashed together, their tastes mixing like apples and cinnamon. She practically growled at him when he licked her bottom lip, tasting her inner mouth. His taste buds lighting up. She followed by example and pushed her tongue into his mouth, running it along his top teeth and moaning when he pressed back. Their tongues danced together in a battle of dominance and neither was willing to lose. She grabbed his shoulders and in one swift movement, flipped him onto his back, without any resistance from him of course. She put a leg on either side of his lap, straddling him and sat down on the growing bulge in his pants, figuring that was a sensitive spot for him. She leaned back down to his mouth, her hair falling onto his cheek, and she kissed him again. She moved her lower body in a rhythm with the kiss, now liking the fact that she was making him squirm.

Her mouth never left his as the heat between their lips escaladed, almost too much to bear. She, without meaning too, moaned into his mouth as he put a hand on her hips, rubbing in gentle circles. She gasped and shot up, sitting in his lap with a hand on her lips, covering it. She was so embarrassed that sound had just come out of her mouth and she turned bright red.

"What's this? Ackerman is embarrassed?"

"Fuck you." She said behind a muffled hand.

"Well, I plan on making you moan all night. Better get used to it."

"That's so embarrassing, I sounded like a whale."

He laughed, actually _laughed_ at her, and she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. His chuckle rang in her ears and weirdly turned her on.

"It's natural to moan, Ackerman. It means I'm doing a good job."

"I think I have the upper hand here, ne?" She said and removed the hand from her mouth to reach between her thighs and grab at his bulge. He hissed and threw his head back so it hit the floor, eyes rolling back as she explored his cock through his pants. It was hard in her hand and she continued to rub it, watching the reaction from him was exciting.

"You dirty girl." He said. He roughly reached up and yanked her jacket off of her shoulders, ripping it off and throwing it on the floor. She unbuttoned his white shirt, being just as rough, wanting to see get him with less clothing than her. He wasn't wearing his jacket which was a start.

She gave up on the buttons and just ripped the shirt open, buttons breaking off and almost hit her in the face. She didn't care, heat of the moment. She looked down at the now revealed torso of her superior and for the love of everything she wanted to lick every single muscle on his body.

So, naturally, she did.

She leaned her head down and lightly pressed her lips on his chest, letting her tongue flick out now and then, tasting every single inch of him. She ran her nails up and down his upper body, leaving red marks, while working her lips a tiny bit lower. He held her by the top of her hair, guiding her with his own hand. Her mouth ended up at the zipper of his pants and looked up at him, a smile plastered on her face. His hand was still woven in her hair and the view of her down on him made him twice as hard.

She didn't say anything about what she was going to do, instead she just surprised him. She clamped her mouth down on the zipper, playing with it in her teeth, looking up at him with her big grey eyes. The bottom of her chin hit his erection and he bit his lip to stop from crying out. The anticipation was killing him.

She pulled the zipper down, slowly, with her mouth, opening up the pants. She moved her hands to open the flap more and ran a finger up his erection through his boxers. He had enough; it was time.

"Get on your knees."

There was something fulfilling about being told what to do by him, although it usually pissed her off. But right now, she wanted to learn. She got off of him and settled on her knees. He got up and stood in front of her, her mouth was eye level with his center and she licked her lips subconsciously.

He put a hand in his pants through the zipper, shuffled around a bit and finally emerged with his erect member through a hole in his boxers. She stared at it, licking her lips. He pumped himself a few times before stepping closer to her and she already knew what to do. She opened her mouth greedily and took all of his length in. He tasted salty, with a hint of some kind of fruit. She brought her hand up to shaft and pumped up with the rhythm of her head, hoping the double feeling would make him lose it. She ran her tongue up and down the bottom of it, trying to learn what he liked and didn't like. Levi on the other hand, didn't care. She could slap it and he would find pleasure in it. Whatever this girl was doing was fantastic.

She bobbed her head up and down, each time he would come more and more to his breaking point. He put his hands on her head and guided her up and down, the vision of this beautiful girl on her knees sucking him off almost made him cum right there. He was so close, just a few more strokes and-

"Levi, Erwin was looking for yo-" Their movements were halted as the door to his office swung open, revealing a wide-eyed Hanji. She looked at the two of them; both fully clothed, but the younger girl on her knees, her lips now frozen on Levi's member. Levi was sweating and his face beat red from the pleasure he was receiving and he glared at Hanji, who just shook her head and grabbed the door handle, muttering how she needed to install more locks in the castle and closed the door behind her. She wasn't surprised; she knew Levi had a thing for the girl. She just wished there was a way to burn out her eyeballs now.

Back in the office, Mikasa had stood up, her mouth covered with her hand in an embarrassed style.

"Don't worry about it. Hanji won't say anything."

"…"

"Ackerman, stop fucking worrying about it." He said angrily, pissed off that Hanji had to ruin the damn mood. But Mikasa wasn't embarrassed anymore. Instead, what Levi didn't realize, is that she was laughing behind her hand, chuckling at how ridiculous the situation was.

"I was just….she just…saw…I was sucking your….oh my god…" She said between giggles, holding a hand to her bruised stomach. It hurt to laugh but the irony of this situation was so good. "Are you laughing at me, Ackerman?"

She looked up at him, a grin still apparent on her face even though her laughter had died down. His cock had been pushed back into his pants, no longer viewable to her and his eyes flashed with a sense of dominance. He was ready to teach her a thing or two about rules.

"Take off your clothes."

"Fuck you."

"Not yet. Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

His lips formed every word in a passionate sound. Heat rose through her body and her throat got dry; she couldn't deny the lust forming through her when he said that. She wanted him, bad.

She started with her top, unbuttoning the white shirt slowly. If she was going to do it, she was going to do it teasingly. She shimmied out of her shirt, revealing a black laced bra. She threw the shirt at him and he caught it, his hand clenching around it as he saw her bra, barely hiding anything from him. He growled at her, his animalistic side wanted to ravage her right here and rip off all her clothes with his teeth. But he had to wait; she was doing what she was told.

She unzipped her pants, slowly bringing them down her hips and shimming out of them. They lay on a pile at her feet. He looked at the beautiful creature in front of him, her curves and breasts and muscle was enough to drive any man crazy. She paused, her hand wavering over he under garments. She raised an eyebrow, challenging his will to simply watch and not touch.

He apparently didn't have a strong one.

He rushed over to her and slammed her back into the wall. She captured her lips with his and jumped onto his body, wrapping her legs onto his torso. He reached up behind her and unclipped her bra. He maneuvered it off her chest and flung it out of the way. It landed on the top of the shelf, hanging delicately off the side.

Her breasts pressed up against his check, her nipples hard even through his fabric and he wanted to taste. He broke away from her mouth, still holding her up by the waist, and sucked on her left nipple. He dragged his tongue around her areola and bit the nipple. She hissed out in pleasure and ground her body into his, humping up and down on his member through his pants.

"Tch….Ackerman. Don't try to get me off, that is not the rules."

"Fuck the rules." She whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"Seems you've learned nothing." He dropped her to the floor with a thud and she cried out, no longer having the contact to give her pleasure. He didn't leave her without for long as he put a hand on her underwear, ripping them down to reveal her full naked body.

She stood, her legs slightly spread open and subconsciously, her hand went down to her core, lightly touching her herself to get worked up. He saw her do it and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"That's my job Ackerman, don't make me use handcuffs."

"Well then hurry up and do something or I'll do it my damn self."

He smiled at her eagerness and got down on his knees right in front of her. He could smell the sex scent flowing off of her and he couldn't wait to have a taste. He crawled over until he was directly underneath her, bending so she could put her legs on either side of his head. This was the perfect position for him to give her as much pleasure needed. He gave a long, strenuous lick at her core and she cried out.

"H-Holy shit." She moaned as he attack the same spot again, tasting every inch of her. He pressed a kiss to her slit and lifted his hands up to her hold her thighs down, her legs shaking from the feeling already and she didn't know if she was going to be able to stay standing up. He began to lick in little jabs, thrusting his tongue in and out of her slit while his nose grazed her clit, causing a double amount pleasure to course through her body.

"Ung, ung. Don't. Fucking. Stop." She said, groaning every word she said, her stomach clenching with butterflies and nerves and heat and Levi. She rocked her hips back and forth on his face, almost riding herself to pleasure using him as a prop. He didn't mind, he was hers to do what she pleased.

She tangled her fingers into his black hair and pulled him more into her, Levi licking and sucking any place he could until he knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, SHIT." She cried out, her orgasm bursting through her body, giving her a mind-blowing feeling where she wanted to scratch, claw, bite, tug on anything and everything. Her whole body shook as she screamed out. She held his face there and he felt her orgasm literally on his tongue, tasting her juices as she came. Her knees trembled so much and she couldn't hold herself up any longer. Her knees gave out and she toppled over, Levi moving from underneath just in time to hold her body up from behind as she rode out the last of her orgasm. He held her body as she shook and then slowly leveled her to the floor. She stayed on her hands and knees, her breathing hitched as she tried to remain oxygenated.

Levi looked down, her ass sticking in the air, her wetness trailing down her thigh, his erection straining through his pants. He stripped himself of his pants and boxers, her body still facing the opposite way and he leant over her, pulling back her hair and getting down on his knees.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He said and in one gentle motion, he pushed his length into her, using her hips as leverage. She cried out at as he entered her and she clutched her hands together.

"Holy shit, did you just rip me in half?" She muttered, holding up a hand to stop him from moving.

"Naw, I'm just that big."

"At least give me a second to finish having my orgasm before you shove that thing in me." She hissed, trying to move herself around. She opened her legs a bit more and it helped immensely.

"Move, but so help me go slowly or I will bite off your dick."

Not wanting to test that theory, he moved out of her as comfortably as he could. His cock was wet with her and it felt like he ripped out his heart by not being in her. Her inner walls pulsated and twitched, still sensitive from her last orgasm, and she shuddered. He slowly moved back in and she cried out when he nestled into her again. He repeated the action, moving in and out of her at a slow pace a few more times.

She nodded her head and licked her lips, signaling for him to move a bit faster. He was like a kid on Christmas and grabbed her hips, thrusting in with as much roughness as she would allow.

"Ahuh, fuck YES." She cried out, her body bouncing back onto Levi's cock as he pounded into her again and again. He reached over and grabbed her breasts, massaging her nipples as he continued to thrust into her, not giving any mercy.

"You feel so fucking good." He said, very out of breath and sweaty.

"Faster…Ah fuck, faster."

He obliged, plunging himself faster and harder and with every thrust came a scream from her or a curse word or a moan. Everything she did was making him want to please her more and more. He grabbed her ass, massaging them now in his hands and turning them red with force. He was going to cum, he had no intention of stopping and he needed her to cum with him.

"Mikasa, fuck, I'm not going to last…come on." He said between his thrusts, her breasts swinging each time.

"Me too, shit…again." She called out, putting a hand down to her own clit and started rubbing furiously. His length hit every spot in her body and all at once, she felt him spill into her. Her fingers did their job and she came not a second after, clenching and milking everything out of his cock.

"FUCCCCCCCCK." She screamed, her body doubling over as her second orgasm hit, much stronger than the first. She collapsed onto the ground, her body having involuntary shakes and she moaned and moaned and moaned. Her eyes rolled back into her head and Levi kissed the back of her skull. He had pulled out of her and lent down next to her body. She lay on her stomach, her breathing trying to come back down to normal and he lay on his back beside her, squeezing her hand.

She took a deep breath and lazily opened her eyes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She crawled over to his chest and lay down on it, wrapping her naked leg around his. He wrapped an arm around her back, pressing her towards him so he could kiss her head. His lips lightly lingered in her hair and she laughed as he ran a hand down her back. She nestled into his arms and closed her eyes.

"Next time, Lev, can we not roleplay as the first time we had sex? It's getting old now."

He rolled his eyes. "Please, that was my favourite time."

Her eyes shot open. "THAT was your favourite time? Not when I was in the maid outfit or the time I played your teacher and you made me put on the dild-"

"I thought we said we'd never talk about that!" He muttered, shutting her up. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"All I'm saying is, there are only so many times we can beat the shit out of each other without people asking questions."

"Well, Hanji did walk in on us. Which was some great improvisation, if I do say so myself."

Mikasa sighed, she had forgotten about that. "You and your weird need to take my virginity more than once…"

He kissed her nose. "You did great. Just like the first time."

"You know, just once, I'd wish we'd have sex on a bed."


End file.
